


Whatever Happened to Angela Daniels?

by pigeonking



Series: The Missing Doctor Adventures - Season Two [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15045938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonking/pseuds/pigeonking
Summary: Can the Doctor convince Angela that he is her real father?





	Whatever Happened to Angela Daniels?

Bex Jensen had no idea what was going on in the Doctor’s head right now. They were standing in the banqueting hall of a genuine medieval castle surrounded by technology that looked like it had been ripped straight out of the secret lair of some cheesy James Bond villain. The villain in question was some crippled old guy with one mechanical hand and a wheelchair that would have given Professor X a hard-on. He had been hiding out in the middle ages with his homemade mini army of heavy metal death mutant machines from a badass time travelling assassin.

Now all of those death mutant machines were dead and the badass assassin was standing before them. She had just taken off her snazzy skull mask to reveal that underneath she was a bit of a hotty.

But that probably wasn’t what was going through the Doctor’s mind right now.

“Doctor, is she your…?” Bex allowed the sentence to trail off.

“Yes, Bex, I do believe she is.” The Doctor replied.

“Why is she calling you ‘Doctor’? Is she another one of your duped puppets?” the assassin known as the Angel of Death demanded with unconcealed hostility.

The Doctor couldn’t help staring at her and it was hard for him not to smile despite the seriousness of the situation.

“You have your mother’s eyes.” He muttered, half to himself. Then more loudly he said: “Oh my poor, dear, sweet, Angela, I’m afraid that you’re the one that’s been duped.”

“My father said that you might say something like that!” Angela replied coldly.

Meanwhile, Davros was sitting in his chair off to one side, all, but forgotten.

“My, my, Doctor! This is intriguing. I should be leaving, but I find myself drawn into your little ‘soap opera’.” He chuckled.

Angela turned her death glare upon him.

“Silence, tyrant!” she spat venomously, “I’m not done with you yet!”

It had not escaped her notice, however, that Davros had also referred to this man by the title of ‘Doctor’. She turned her attention back to the imposter.

“What’s your angle here, Master?” Angela demanded. “Why does Davros think you’re my father?”

“The Doctor has a daughter!” Davros exclaimed with glee. “This gets better and better!”

“I don’t know what lies the Master has been feeding you, Angela, but I am the Doctor. I am your father.” The Doctor told her desperately.

“You’re the one who’s lying, Master!” Angela chided. “My father did warn me that you had taken to impersonating him, trying to sully his good name. Well, now I’ve caught you and you will receive the justice that you have long evaded!”

“Jesus Christ, I mean you’re cute and all, but did the Master teach you to speak like that?” Bex smirked. “No one speaks like that and keeps a straight face while doing it.”

Angela glared at Bex, but her cold blue eyes softened a little.

“I’m sorry that you have been a victim to the Master’s lies. You no longer need to fear him now that I am here.”

Bex could barely stifle a laugh.

“I’m sorry, babe, but the only one who has been duped is you. The Doctor is the real deal. You were kidnapped by the Master when you were a baby, snatched from your mother’s arms not long after you were born. That’s the reason why we’re here… we’ve been tracking your DNA trying to find you!”

“My father plucked me from my mother’s arms to save me. She had been corrupted by the Master’s influence, beyond saving, and father had to get me away from her.” Angela argued, shaking her head in denial.

“What would you say if I told you that I can prove that we’re not lying?” the Doctor reasoned.

“How can you do that?” Angela wondered.

“If I know the Master then he would have anticipated that you and I would meet someday like this. He knew the pain and anguish that it would cause me and I don’t doubt that he probably hoped that you’d kill me the moment you set eyes upon me. For the Master that would be a fitting act of malicious vengeance, to have me slaughtered by my own daughter’s hand, but he’d want to see it. And since he’s not here then I’m willing to believe that all of this is being relayed back to him somehow, so that he can sit in the comfort of his TARDIS and relive my last moments over a bucket of popcorn whenever he feels like it.” The Doctor surmised.

“I don’t know what popcorn is, but I do wish I had some now!” Davros interjected from the sidelines.

“How would he be watching us?” Angela asked, rolling her eyes incredulously.

The Doctor started looking about the great hall.

“Have you ever heard of the term ‘fly on the wall’?” he asked as his gaze fell upon such an insect sitting on one of Davros’ machines, cleaning its mandibles nonchalantly.

The Doctor shot out his hand quicker than the eye could see and snatched up the fly in his fist.

He brought his hand up to his face and opened the fist just enough to get a good look at the fly. With his other hand he plucked it up so that he was holding it by its wings and its body and legs wriggled, suspended in the air in a vain attempt to escape.

“Just as I thought.” The Doctor exclaimed to himself, and then he thrust the fly into Angela’s face so she too could get a closer look at it. “Here, see for yourself.”

Angela did as she was asked. The fly looked just like an ordinary, run of the mill house hold insect apart from the fact that it was clearly made out of some sort of metal. The eyes regarded her blankly and even at this close angle she could see that they were the tiny irises of a camera.

“This proves nothing!” she declared. “How do I know this isn’t yours?”

“For the love of Gallifrey, Angela, why on Earth would it be mine?” the Doctor demanded in exasperation.

“Perhaps you’re the one that wants to be able to sit back and watch this all over again over a bucket of popcorn?” Angela reasoned with a cold smile. “You’ve already admitted that you have been tracking me so you obviously knew that I’d be here.”

“You know, Doctor, she’s right!” Davros interceded once more.

“Don’t help me, Davros!” the Doctor spat venomously.

“My dear, Doctor, why would I ever help you?” Davros sneered. “If indeed you are the Doctor. I have never seen this face of yours before today. I only have your word that you are the Doctor.”

“You didn’t have any problems believing I was him before Angela arrived.” The Doctor countered.

“Yes, you certainly talk the talk and walk the walk, as they say, but if you were this renegade known as the Master then you would be more than familiar with how the Doctor behaves. I may never have met him, but I have heard of him and if anyone could get away with impersonating the Doctor it would indeed be him.” Davros surmised.

“You’re not gonna believe his bullshit, are you, Angela?” the Doctor argued.

“Enough talk!” Angela shouted and she raised one of her gauntlets like a gun, pointing it at the Doctor. “It is time to pass judgement.”

“You’re making a big mistake!” Bex protested.

Angela stood silent and impassive and unheeding of Bex’s plea, the weaponised gauntlet unwavering.

The Doctor didn’t know what more he could say.

“Please, Angela. Think about what you’re doing.”

“I have thought about it.” She replied simply.

Davros trembled with excitement in his wheelchair. After all this time was he finally about to see the Doctor, his hated enemy, slaughtered in cold blood by his own daughter. The thought of it was tantalisingly delicious and the Kaled scientist could barely contain himself.

His excitement turned to bewildered terror as the gauntlet suddenly swung round to point at him instead.

“What is the meaning of this?” he blustered with outrage. “I am the innocent party here! Duped by the Master!”

“You are a lot of things, Davros, but never innocent.” Angela replied coolly. “Why do you think I’m here? I still do not trust this man claiming to be my father, but I trust you even less. If you are so eager to convince me of this man’s guilt and have me murder him in cold blood, then that suggests to me that there may be some truth in his words and he really isn’t the Master. So, for now, he lives and you die!”

“No, Angela!” it was the Doctor this time. He stepped forward and placed himself between her and Davros so that once again the gauntlet was pointed at him. “I won’t let you kill him.”

“Why not?” Angela seemed more puzzled than anything else.

“Because I would never have raised you to kill.” The Doctor replied simply. “Not like this and not in cold blood. That’s the Master’s way, not mine, and that’s the one mistake he has made in raising you whilst pretending to be me. He may have been a good ‘father’ and I am sure he was very kind. The Master is capable of all of those things, but the one big difference between him and me is that he will kill without giving it a second thought and his conscience will be clean. I have killed. I won’t pretend that I haven’t, but only when I haven’t had any other choice and each death by my hands has stayed with me and haunted me and they always will for however many centuries that I remain alive.

That’s the big difference between him and me and I’m only sorry that I couldn’t have taught you that myself.”

Angela’s raised arm faltered until it fell to her side. There were tears in her eyes.

“Are you really my father?” She sobbed quietly.

The Doctor too was also crying now.

“Yes.” He answered simply. “Yes, I am.”

And then Angela found herself moving forward and embracing him, both crying softly into each other’s shoulders.

“Goddammit! Now you’ve started me off!” Bex snorted into her handkerchief. It was then that she noticed that something was amiss.

“Erm, what happened to the jerkwad?”

The Doctor and Angela disengaged from their embrace and looked to where Davros had been.

He was gone.

“No surprises there.” The Doctor smiled grimly as he cuffed the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his coat.

Angela was just standing there in silence, her own tears cascading, unchecked, down her cheeks.

“My whole life has been a lie.” She muttered.

The Doctor went over to her and encircled his arms around his daughter, pulling her head to his chest.

“We’ll have none of that now.” He soothed. “The most important thing is that we’re together now and I assure you that we will find the Master and make him pay dearly for all of this.”

“Just wait until Clover gets to see you!” Bex enthused, still crying her own happy tears. “She’ll be so happy she’ll probably burst.”

Angela pulled away from her father with a mortified expression on her face.

“Oh my God!” she yelped in dismay. “I hit mum!”

The Doctor chuckled and ruffled his daughter’s hair.

“She’ll get over it.” He assured her. “Now come on. We need to destroy this castle and all of Davros’ technology and then we need to go and find your mum.”

**The End… For Now.**


End file.
